Savelius Returns
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: Alternate story of "Savelius" from chapter 10. Teddy did not travel back in time to warn them. Savelius returned to his timeline only to find that despite having the antivenin and Hermione finally accepted Draco's marriage proposal.
1. Chapter 10- Dreamy Hermione

**SUMMARY:** Alternate story of "Savelius" from chapter 10. Teddy did not travel back in time to warn them. Savelius returned to his timeline only to find out his father died despite having the antivenin and Hermione finally accepted Draco's marriage proposal.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** First, I'd like to THANK everyone who supported SAVELIUS. This alternate story came up while I was writing chapters 10-13 of "Savelius". At that point, I do not know how to send him back, so I came up with a plan: an alternate ending.

Hopefully this one will be as good as the other. :)

 **PLEASE READ "SAVELIUS" CHAPTERS 1-9 first before reading this.**

 **CHAPTER 10- DREAMY HERMIONE**

.

"The ingredients and procedures for the Strengthening Solution are written on the board. Carry on."

Hermione could hear, but she isn't actually listening. Her eyes are focused on the Potions Master and his billowing robes. Who would ever believe that this man gave him a genuine smile yesterday and almost hugged her earlier today? Furthermore, if she tells anyone in the class that she had a breakfast with him this morning in his private rooms, they might think that she's insane. Hermione smirked inwardly.

 _He's not unpleasant, after all. He wears a mask, being a spy and a double-agent. But there's more to him than being a Death Eater, spy and snarky greasy git. Well, his hair is greasy because he brews like ALL THE TIME. He's not good-looking like Sirius or Remus, but who cares? I'm not beautiful either. And look at Savelius! He's a handsome boy. Ha! He's our son... the result of our union. Wait, did I just say_ union _? What the hell am I—_

"Ten points from Gryffindor for daydreaming in my class, Miss Granger."

Hermione drifted away from her thoughts. The wizard he's thinking about is already standing in front of her, looking stern.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said sincerely.

"Enlighten us, Miss Granger," he said, not taking his eyes off her, "what's troubling the Gryffindor Know-It-All's mind? For the past four years, I do not remember you _not paying attention_."

"I apologize, Professor Snape. I just..." she hesitated.

"Yes? Continue?" he said with a mocking tone.

"I was just tired and didn't sleep well last night." And she bit her lower lip, staring at the desk. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Detention tonight after dinner, Miss Granger." And without waiting for her reaction, he swept away and turned to Neville's side, ready to criticize the future godfather of their son.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry whispered beside her, "is everything all right with... _you know_."

Hermione started working on her potion. "Everything's fine Harry. I just didn't sleep well last night. I had to stay with _him_ after our meeting," she explained.

"You're staying with whom?" Ron interrupted from Harry's other side.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, Ron."

"It doesn't look ' _nothing'._ What are you up to? You're not spending time with us in the common room anymore," Ron rebuked. "Ginny was looking for you this morning. Parvati and Lavender said that you didn't sleep in your dorm."

"Ron, I've been studying, okay?" she reasoned.

"But last night you weren't in the library either," he argued. "I was looking for you."

"Mr. Weasley," said a dangerous voice from behind. They don't have to turn their heads to see who it is. "Miss Granger's whereabouts is none of your business. And for your information, she was serving another detention last night."

Ron's face turned red like his hair.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being noisy, nosy and not working on your potion. Detention with Mr. Filch after dinner tonight."

Ron cursed under his breath and the three of them continued to work. Hermione could hear Pansy Parkinson's giggles. "Weasel is mad because Granger didn't do his homework last night," she said loudly. "Pray tell, Granger, where did you sleep last night after your detention? Did you finally find a wizard to shag?" This time, she spoke in a low voice so that Professor Snape wouldn't hear.

"Bugger off, Pansy. You're just upset because you didn't get good shag last night," Malfoy commented.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, not believing her ears. It's now Hermione's turn to giggle. "How dare you say that to me?"

"I dare," Malfoy said coolly.

Hermione and Harry exchanged amused looks and sniggered. "Did Malfoy just defend you?" Harry whispered.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, he's my future best friend," she grinned.

Harry looked at her unhappily. "I still don't get it, Hermione. Did we have a falling out? What did I do? Why am I not happy with your son according to that memory in the Pensieve."

She sighed. "Harry, I don't know," she lied. Of course she knows the answer. She just doesn't know how to break it to Harry. "I don't know how Malfoy and I got along and why in the world I fell in love with Savelius's father," she said truthfully this time.

"'Mione, just remember that you are a family to me. I may not like that snarky bastard, but if you choose him, I'll support you anyway."

She gave him a weak smile. _I hope so, Harry._ "But there's a fat chance you won't remember my son. Remember our agreement?"

"But I will always remember being your best friend. It doesn't matter if I remember Savelius or not. You're still a family to me," he said seriously.

"Thanks, Harry," she said sincerely and squeezed his hand.

.

Hermione arrived in front of Professor Snape's office ten minutes before the dinner ends. He's not in the Great Hall anymore when she finished eating. _Is he mad because I wasn't myself earlier? Am I going to get a real detention?_

She knocked on the door gently. "Enter," says a voice. She turned the door know and entered the office. She saw Professor Snape sitting behind his desk with a pile of parchment. He didn't turn to look at her. "Come in, Miss Granger."

She slowly approached and stopped in front of his desk. "Good evening, Professor," she said politely.

He finally stopped writing and dropped his quill to face her. "You weren't yourself today. Is there something that's bothering you?" he asked in a _professor_ tone.

Hermione shook her head. "No, there isn't, Professor. I was just tired. Again, I apologize. It won't happen again."

He looked over her shoulder. "Son, you'll be sleeping in my bed tonight."

Hermione turned her head and saw Savelius standing by the door to their private rooms. They exchanged small smiles. "Kindly escort your mother to your bedroom. She'll be staying there tonight."

"Why? Is she sick?" Savelius asked with worry and approached her.

"Professor?" she asked, puzzled. "Why would I be sleeping here tonight?"

Professor Snape turned to her. "You've been working too much the past weeks. You need more sleep and you will retire to bed early tonight. That's an order, Miss Granger. I shall call a house-elf to get you sleep clothes and toiletries in your dormitory. I'm going to Dumbledore to tell him about you staying here tonight and we shall make up a story to tell Minerva that you're in the hospital wing."

Hermione's eyes widened. _Did he just order me to sleep in Savelius's room? Did he just tell me to sleep early?_ "Professor, I appreciate it, but really, there's no need to—"

"This is not a _request,_ Miss Granger," he cut her off. "This is an _or-der_." He said the last word slowly to give emphasis and his voice was dangerous. "I don't want to see you like _that_ again in my class," he added.

"What was she in your class, Dad?" Savelius asked curiously.

"Absent-minded," he answered promptly. "More like, daydreaming."

"I was not!" she shrieked.

Professor Snape instantly turned to look at her. He gave her a piercing look and Hermione realized that she's not speaking to someone in her age but to a professor. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I wasn't daydreaming," she said in a low voice.

"Very well, but you still need to retire to bed early," he said in monotone.

 _Is this his way to show he cares? Still using that tone like it's emotionless._

"Son, do as I say," he ordered and went to the fireplace. "Headmaster's Office!"

Savelius lead her to his bedroom. It's just a small room with a single bed, dresser, small closet and a desk and a chair, nothing more. The bedspread's colours were very _Slytherin_.

 _Well, I'm surrounded by Slytherins now and will be in the future. And not to mention, I'm about to sleep in the Head of Snakes' lair._

She found her pyjamas and toiletries were already on top of the bed.

"Well, I'll let you rest now, Mum," Savelius said gently from behind. "Have a good sleep."

"Good night, Savelius," she said with a smile as he closes the door.

.

"I take it your mother's already retired to bed?" Severus asked when he found his son in his private laboratory, cutting daisy roots.

He looked up. "Yeah. How did it go with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall?"

"Albus is fine with it. Minerva wants to see her favourite cub in the hospital wing to make sure she'll be all right. Poppy has to remind her that she is the matron and she's in-charge of her patients," he explained coolly.

Savelius chuckled. "I can't imagine Madam Pomfrey telling off the headmistress."

Severus smirked and eyed his son intently. "When did Minerva became the headmistress?"

"After your term," he said, a bit absent-minded.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

Savelius dropped his knife and looked at him reluctantly. He pressed his lips together. He looks like being caught for cutting classes by his father. "Nothing."

"Tell me," he said sternly.

"You… um, became the headmaster… after Professor Dumbledore," he said hesitantly.

"Why would I become the headmaster? Minerva is the Deputy Headmistress."

"The Dark Lord appointed you," he said simply. "Now Dad, please don't ask me for more because I might just tell you something very important and it might change the Dark Lord's fate. We can't afford to lose this war."

Severus sighed. "All right, what are you brewing?" he asked, approaching him on the table.

"Antivenin. I read something and I want to try it," he answered, not looking up.

Severus observed. The way Savelius holds the knife and cuts the daisy roots is very similar to him. It's like watching _his own_ hands work. And those lean and long hands were just like his when he's still a schoolboy. His hand gestures are more like his. But he adopted his mother's facial expressions. This boy is the result of me and Granger combined. He smirked inwardly. "Can I make myself useful?" he asked.

"I thought you'd be grading papers?" he muttered.

"Don't want to miss working with my son," he said nonchalantly. "I can do them later."

"All right. Maybe you can prepare the salamander blood," he said gently. "And Dad…"

Severus looked up.

"Thank you… for doing this."

He gave him a small smile—a smile he only reserves for his son… and sometimes, for his son's mother.

"Son, I've been meaning to ask you about the snake in your time," he said after a while.

"Yes, Dad?"

He stopped working and looked at the young wizard. "Look at me," he said, more of a request.

Savelius did as told. "Is there something wrong?" he frowned.

"Albus and I were talking about the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. There isn't really a magical snake in your time, is there? _This antivenin_ is for Nagini's victims. You are trying to save someone from here," he stated.

Savelius froze and bit his lip. "Are you mad because I lied?" he asked slowly.

Severus shook his head. _Hell, no. I'm proud of you for coming here and working hard to save someone else's life_. He wanted to tell him those words, but he decided against it. It might make him _more_ vulnerable. "No," he said promptly. "You can't really tell me about it, I get it."

Savelius sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin for that! So, will you still work with me on the antivenin? Or maybe if we kill the snake, it would save us from having sleepless nights."

"Do you really want to change the future?" he frowned.

"My future's already changing, Dad. Remember, my name on the map changed, too? I'm really confused now and worried as well, thinking of what's happening in my timeline _now._ "

Indeed, he looks troubled. While he's torn between two masters and being a double-agent, his son is torn between the present and the future… his future. "Stop worrying, will you? Let's work on the antivenins now and avoid talking about the future."

Savelius raised an eyebrow. "For now," Severus said again and with that Savelius relaxed. "You know, I really want to change the future because more lives will be saved. But I don't know if the people in my time will still be alive… and thinking about changing their parents' lives now is the same as killing them."

Severus shook his head. "You're _not killing_ anyone… even if you change the future. Remember that. Your soul is intact and it will always remain _that_ way."

Savelius met his gaze and answered him with a small smile. "Thanks, Dad," he replied sincerely.

Severus gave him a nod and the two wizards continued working on the potion while chatting about the latest issue of _Potions Daily_. After two hours, they cleaned up and prepared for bed.

"Dad," Savelius called from the bedroom door hesitantly.

He turned around. "Do you need something?" he asked gently.

He offered him a small smile. "We can share the bed, if you want," he said, a little hopeful and it made him speechless. Sleep in the same bed with his son? He hasn't had any bunk mate ever.

"I promise, I'm a quiet sleeper," Savelius added when he did not reply. He smiled and walked to the other side of the bed, kicked off his slippers and settled himself under the covers.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night, Dad."

And Severus Snape swear, Savelius's tone was cheerful.


	2. Chapter 11- Granger-Snape, A Family?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
 **.**

 **A/N:** Please read "Savelius" chapters 1-9 before reading this story. Thank you.

.

 **CHAPTER 11- GRANGER-SNAPE, A FAMILY?**

.

Days passed so quickly. They have come to a routine. Hermione will go to her classes, eat breakfast at the Great Hall and Professor Snape will take every opportunity in Potions class to give her _detentions._ But it's not every day that she serves detentions, to avoid Professor McGonagall's suspicions. After her patrols as a prefect, she would sneak to the dungeons to meet Savelius and Professor Snape. Usually, she would find the father and son working on antivenins. She also helped them research, but the job of brewing fell down to the two wizards. Sometimes, they would let her assist them in the private laboratory, but most of the time, Professor Snape just lets her watch and after half an hour, she'd fall asleep on the couch. There are times when Savelius wakes her up and Professor Snape will escort her to the Gryffindor Tower. There are also times when he would let her stay and sleep at Savelius's room and would escort her to the tower in the morning—usually two hours before breakfast.

.

"Don't you like the food?" Severus asked his son. They're eating breakfast together in his private quarters. Savelius was poking the pudding, but not really eating it.

Savelius looked up. "I'm getting sick of Hogwarts food," he said dryly.

Severus folded the _Prophet_ he was reading while drinking coffee. He leaned to meet Savelius's eyes. "Is there any food you'd like to eat?"

Savelius sighed. "I want the chocolate pudding at Mum's childhood favourite restaurant in Muggle London. We used to go there every Sunday with Uncle Draco before I went to Hogwarts," he informed. "And then, when I started school, Uncle Draco would go to that restaurant on Sundays and bring me take away food. He knows I'd love whatever he'd bring for me, even if it's not chocolate pudding."

Severus stared at his son. It is evident that he's missing something from _home._ Well, he couldn't blame him. This is not his time and hasn't been out of the castle since he arrived (except the time he went to Hagrid's cabin under the Invisibility Cloak to watch the unicorns).

"Would you like to go to Muggle London?" he asked.

Savelius's eyes widened. "Can I?" he asked, hopeful.

He shrugged. "As long as I'm with you."

"Can Mum go with us?"

"I cannot promise you that," he said curtly. "Students aren't supposed to leave the castle."

"But she goes to Hogsmead," Savelius reasoned.

"That's every student's privilege."

Savelius looked down to his plate. "If Mum can't go, let's just stay here. I don't want to go there without her. Even in my timeline, I never went to that restaurant without her."

"I thought you're a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff... or Gryffindor. Why so sentimental?" His eyebrows rose.

"I'm my mother's son," Savelius muttered. "No matter which house I'm in, I'm still his son."

Severus felt a pang of hurt. _Have I disappointed him? Merlin''s bollocks, he only has more or less than forty days here and I can't give what he wants. The boy only wants to eat with his teenager of a mother._

"All right, I'll speak with Dumbledore," he conceded.

Savelius looked at him with a hopeful expression and smiled. "Really?"

Severus smirked. _Sometimes, I forget that he's just a boy... an eleven year-old boy. Like every child, it's the simple things that can make him happy._ "Yes," he answered softly and gestured to his plate. "But you will finish your breakfast. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Savelius smiled and resumed his breakfast.

"When would you like to go?" he asked.

"On All Hallows' Eve," he answered.

.

"Severus, my boy! Come in," Albus greeted as he entered his office. It's still thirty minutes before his next class starts and he decided to speak with the headmaster about his plans on All Hallows' Eve.

He sat on the visitor's chair. "Good morning, Headmaster," he said curtly. "I am here to ask you permission to leave the castle on the Halloween."

Albus eyed him intently and sighed. "Of course, my boy," he said softly.

"However, I will not be leaving alone. My son wishes to go to Muggle London and eat at a particular restaurant. He's longing for his favourite food. I want to grant his request."

Albus smiled fondly. "Well, of course, my boy! He's your son. He can leave the castle with you. Shall I arrange a Portkey? You know, the Floos are being monitored."

"Yes, a Portkey, please. Thank you. But there's one more thing, Headmaster."

"What is it, Severus?" he asked eagerly.

"Savelius wishes that his mother will be able to join us."

"Ah, Miss Granger. That wouldn't be a problem, Severus. We can make-up a story that her parents asked her to come home for a night. I'll take care of it. Just inform Miss Granger about your plans and I'll take care the rest of your concerns."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I shall inform Miss Granger about it," he said curtly. "I will be leaving for my class."

"Good day, Severus," the headmaster said dismissively.

"Good day, Headmaster."

Severus reached for the door knob and opened it. But before he could go out, Albus stopped him. "Severus."

He turned to face the old wizard. "Headmaster?"

Albus smiled and Severus could see his eyes brimming with tears. "I am truly happy to see you slowly changing."

"Pardon me?" he asked, confused.

He shook his head. "When you came in and asked for permission to leave the castle, I thought you're going to Godric's Hollow... to visit _her._ You've been doing that every year since _she_ died. Go on, my boy. Open your heart to your son and Hermione. Good day to you," he nodded and turned away to hide the tears falling on his cheeks.

Severus froze when Albus's words sank in. _How could I forget Lily? What the hell is happening to me?_

 _You're not going barmy,_ another voice in his mind said. _In fact, you are very much normal, because now you know how to_ love.

.

Hermione sat nervously on the couch while waiting for Professor Snape and Savelius. Yesterday, she was asked by the Potions Master if she'd like to have dinner with him and Savelius in Muggle London- in her favourite restaurant called _Chronecler's Diner_. It's her childhood favourite and she just couldn't say no. Savelius also informed her last night that in his timeline, the two of them go there every Sunday. Now, she's nervous and excited. It'll be her first time to eat out with the two wizards. She couldn't decide earlier what to wear and had to ask Ginny for help. She made an alibi: her parents are taking her to Muggle London to talk about a very personal matter. Ginny did not ask anything about her family affair and went straight to her trunk. She picked a red knee-length casual dress and a black cardigan for Hermione. Ginny also took the liberty of braiding her hair. When Ginny's done with her hair, she picked the beaded bag from Savelius and went to the dungeons.

"Hey Mum," Savelius called as he approached her with a pair of scissors. Hermione studied him. Savelius is wearing a blue collared shirt and jeans. "Can you please trim my hair?"

Hermione frowned. "I can't. I'm not good at it," she admitted.

Savelius eyed her intently. "Really? But in my timeline, you used to give me a haircut," he said.

"I'll do it," Professor Snape said as he entered the office. Hermione's eyes widened. The Potions Master is wearing Muggle clothes- a maroon collared shirt and a pair of denim trousers. "Something wrong with my choice of outfit, Miss Granger?" he asked sternly.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, sir. It's just that... I've never seen you in Muggle clothes before."

He raised his eyebrows, as if challenging her to say more, but she pressed her lips together. He looked away and turned to Savelius. He started trimming his hair.

"Thanks Dad," Savelius said.

"Get ready," Professor Snape told him. "We'll be leaving in half an hour."

After half an hour, they took the Portkey and landed at the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Professor Snape advised Savelius to wear the Invisibility Cloak as they entered the pub.

"Professor Snape!" Tom, the barman, greeted.

"Good evening, Tom," Professor Snape greeted curtly.

"The usual?" he asked.

Professor Snape waved his hand to decline the offer. "Just passing by, Tom. I was tasked to escort a student to meet her parents in Muggle London," he said in a bored tone.

Tom's eyes went to Hermione and he smiled. Hermione politely returned the smile. "Good evening, sir," she greeted.

"You're Harry Potter's friend," he stated. "I remember you."

"It's nice to see you again, sir. Good evening," she said as she approached the main door.

Tom waved his hand and she followed Professor Snape to the street. He stopped and told Savelius to remove the cloak. She led the way to the _Chronecler's Diner_. Once they entered the restaurant, Savelius looked very cheerful and eager to eat. The place was dimly lit and decorated for the Halloween. They ordered all of Savelius's favourties- Lonk lamb Lancashire hotpot, roast loin, custard tart and of course, the one he's craving the most: chocolate pudding.

They did not eat in silence. Savelius entertained them with his childhood memories in that restaurant with older Hermione and Draco.

"But now that there are changes in my timeline, I'm not sure if we still go here," Savelius told Hermione.

"Well, I don't see any reason why we won't come here," Professor Snape answered. "It's your mother's favourite and the place is nice and the food is great."

Hermione can't help smiling, but she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Hopefully we still do," Savelius said with a shrug. "If I come back and find out that we don't have memories here, I'll ask you to bring me here."

They stayed there for two hours, eating slowly and listening to Savelius's stories. Professor Snape asked about Savelius's childhood and how the Malfoys treat him at the Manor. Apparently, Lucius was imprisoned and Narcissa reconciled with his sister, Andromeda and is equally treating witches and wizards regardless of the blood status. Hermione felt relieved with this.

By nine o'clock, they arrived at the Potions Master's office in Hogwarts via Portkey. Professor Snape. "I'm so full and sleepy," Savelius yawned. "Good night, Mum," he said as he marched towards his bedroom.

"Good night, Savelius," she said affectionately.

"Thanks for coming with us," he said.

"The pleasure is mine," Hermione answered.

"Love you, Mum."

"Love you too."

Savelius turned to his father. "Dad, thanks a ton for the dinner."

Professor Snape gave him a small smile and nodded. "Don't mention it. Go to bed and I'll escort your mother to the tower."

Savelius waved and entered the rooms. Hermione followed Professor Snape and they walked side by side in the corridors. They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

With her Gryffindor courage, Hermione turned to face her professor. "Sir, thank you for the lovely dinner."

The professor nodded. "You're welcome, Miss Granger. I thank you for coming with us. You made my son happy."

 _Oh shite. He is not in_ professor mode. _His voice is like music to my ears. Gods, what is Savelius feeding this man?_

"Good night, Miss Granger."

 _I could stand here all night listening to your voice, Professor,_ she thought. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Good night, Professor Snape."

 _And there. He's your professor. You should not fancy him... yet._

Hermione entered the portrait hole without looking back, afraid that she might stare at him. She went to bed that night and dreamed about her snarky professor, taking her for a dinner date at _Chronecler's._

.

November passed so quickly. With her D.A. meetings, O.W.L.s preparation, Hermione didn't notice that Savelius's one-hundred days are almost over. One day in December, few days before Savelius's departure, she got an owl at the breakfast table. The note is from Savelius, telling her that they finally made the antivenin potion and tested it on the last Muggle victim during a raid by the Death Eaters in a Muggle community—in which Professor Snape participated in. She felt so happy knowing that Savelius will be returning to his time with possibly married parents waiting for him and a perfect antivenin potion. But upon realizing that he'll be leaving, Hermione felt a pang of sadness. She'll be missing him—his face, his voice, his hugs and their moments in _their library._ She'll have to wait for three years before she sees him again. And by that time, he'll just be an infant. She sighed heavily. She'll also miss visiting the dungeons. Clearly, once Savelius leaves, she has no more reason to be in the dungeons, unless it's a _real_ detention.

The day Hermione has been dreading came. Two days before Savelius's birthday, she went to the dungeons to watch him leave.

"Make sure you'll have me by December twenty-third nineteen ninety-eight," Savelius said lightly.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, dear... I'm going to miss you so much." She yanked him to a bone-crushing hug.

Savelius laughed. "Don't worry, if I don't fit in my own timeline anymore, I'll go back here and live with you."

"I'll remember that," she whispered. "But I think all is well in your timeline. The map showed you're a Snape, so it means, you have your father."

"I guess so," he answered.

She gently let him go and studied his face. "I love you."

Savelius smiled fondly. "I love you too, Mum. See you tomorrow," he said. "I left a day before the Christmas hols. So, when I return, I'll be taking the train and go home... to both of you."

"Take care, son," Professor Snape said with a small smile.

Savelius nodded. "I'm glad I came back and get to know you... And I'm glad that you are my father."

"The pleasure is mine, Savelius. Thank you for giving me the chance to be someone I never expected to be—a father. With all the things you did the past one hundred days, you made me proud," Professor Snape said calmly.

 _He couldn't be too emotional; it would ruin his reputation,_ Hermione thought and smirked inwardly.

"So, this is it. Goodbye for now," Savelius said with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye for now," Hermione and Professor Snape said together.

They stared at Savelius for a minute and then, he slowly faded and he's gone.

 ** _December 20, 2010_**

He arrived at a dimly lit familiar room. He looked around, looking for a certain wizard, the same wizard who sent him back. But no one was there. He walked around the room and still, there's no trace of Draco Malfoy. But what caught his attention were the photos on the mantelpiece.

"F*cking shite!" he whispered harshly. "It couldn't be!"

He looked for more photos by the office desk and he saw two familiar people on them. "No, no, no..." he said, placing his both hands to his head, as if he's having a terrible headache. "NO!" he yelled and pulled out his wand to burn the pictures. He also destroyed the trinkets and furniture around. No one came to stop him. He cried, and cried some more until he slumped on the floor. When he was calm, he stood up.

"I need to find out how my mother ended up marrying Draco Malfoy!"

.


	3. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter world was created by J.K. Rowling. I'm just a fan, writing a fanfiction.  
.

 **CHAPTER 12- THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE AND HIS POTIONS ASSISTANT  
**.

 _ **December 15, 1995 (five days after Savelius's departure)**_

.

 _I miss you already, Savelius,_ Hermione thought upon looking at the starry sky, just after her classmates and professor left Astronomy Tower. She sat on the floor comfortably as if she's having a picnic with her parents in her favourite park.

 _I wonder what happened to him when he returned_ home,she thought again. _Will I really end up with Professor Snape?_ She wondered. Ever since Savelius arrived, Hermione became puzzled how in Merlin's name Professor Severus Snape fell for his most insufferable know-it-all student. Savelius did not tell them how. But they did. They fell in love according to him and the past three months, Hermione saw her professor's soft side and she realized that he's not difficult to fall in love with.

Guaranteed, he's a difficult man. A complicated man. He doesn't laugh on jokes, but can express his amusement with his snide comments and sneer. He's an intelligent wizard and Hermione found herself debating several times with her professor when Savelius was still around. Hermione loves charms while Professor Snape call it 'foolish wand-waving'. Savelius explained in the middle of his parents' debate that Severus Snape's least favourite subject was Charms.

He's a very private man and she decided that it was the reason he chose a career in potions because he likes working alone. Hermione also observed that Savelius fancied the art of potion-making and no doubt, he will follow his father's footsteps.

Hermione reached inside her school robe pockets. She looked at the Chocolate Frog card given by Savelius when they first met. She smiled at her own picture and name.

"You might want to be more careful pulling out that card in public."

Hermione started and looked around to see Professor Snape few feet away from her, in his full height and wand at the ready. She looked at him nervously, afraid that he might question her presence in the tower at this hour. But to her surprise, he looked at her with soft expression so, she did not hesitate to speak the truth.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'll be more careful next time. I just.. miss him."

He nodded and offered her a small smile. "I understand the feeling, Miss Granger. Why don't you join me in my private rooms for tea?"

Hermione's eyes widened like saucers and her mouth formed a small 'o' but upon realizing her facial expression, she closed her mouth and stood up. "That would be lovely, Professor," she replied politely.

"Come on, then," he said gently and led the way.

No one spoke on the way to the dungeons. Professor Snape held the door for her and asked her to sit on the couch while he prepared tea. Hermione couldn't help from looking around for any sign of Savelius. Her heart melted, her face fell, upon realizing that Savelius would never return. They will see him after three years as an innocent little angel they have to raise.

She drifted away from her musings when Professor Snape offered her a cup of tea and sat on the couch across from her. "Thank you, professor."

"Severus," he said.

This caused Hermione to look up with a surprised look on her face. "I beg your pardon, Professor?"

"Call me 'Severus', please, Hermione. We are not in class and it's just the two of us."

"But-"

"No buts," he cut her off but not rudely. "If we are going to discuss about Savelius, we should drop off formalities. Savelius is not your classmate nor one of my students. He is our family. Therefore, when we speak about him, it's going to be a personal and private conversation."

When she did not say anything, other than a nod, he continued. "I should have done this when he was still here, but I admit I was... reluctant."

"You don't have to explain Prof- er, Severus." She blushed when she spoke his name. It feels good to speak his name, she decided.

Severus gave her a friendly nod and he sipped his tea. She also held her gaze on her own cup, not knowing what to say next. The past three months, they meet only for Savelius. Now, they're alone. She doesn't know what to say.

Severus cleared his throat. She looked up expectantly. "As you know, brewing healing potions for the infirmary is one of my tasks as a potions master. However, due to my role for the Order, I find it tiresome to juggle my work load- teaching, marking papers, brewing and you know, my role for the Order. I spoke with the headmaster; asked his permission to find a Potions Assistant..."

Hermione's heart was now beating fast with excitement and joy, but she kept her formal expression.

"I would like to offer you the potions assistant post. That is, if you are interested," he told her. Hermione could sense the awkwardness.

"Of course!" she said with excitement. Severus raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I would love to assist you in potions brewing, Severus!"

He smiled, looking pleased and relaxed on his couch. "Thank you, Hermione."

"No, Severus. _Thank you_ for trusting me."

"You're worth it," he replied with another smile and this time, wider. It was the smile that made Hermione's heart leap. It was the smile that brought butterflies to her stomach.

.

 _I spoke with the headmaster; asked his permission to find a Potions Assistant..._

Of course that was a lie, but he had to make an alibi to be with Hermione. This was the reason why Severus Snape now stood in front of the headmaster in his office and asked for his permission if he could ask Miss Granger's assistance in terms of potions brewing.

"I've noticed that you are now more comfortable with Miss Granger, Severus," said Albus kindly.

"We used to meet almost every day for three months, headmaster," he said nonchalantly. "We've shared something... some charged moments. I am a private man, Albus. I do not welcome anyone, especially _students_ to my private life. Miss Granger crossed the line because circumstances called and now, I need _help._ I cannot allow another student, another stranger, to enter my life."

"I understand, Severus and I am not against it. If truth be told, I am pleased to know that you are now appreciative of Miss Granger's brilliance and skills."

"Get straight to the point, headmaster," he said impatiently. "Do you, or do you not permit me to encourage Miss Granger to be my potions assistant?"

Albus sighed at his impatience. "Of course, I permit you, Severus. I trust you and Miss Granger. You know what I mean."

He nodded. "I know what you mean, headmaster. Thank you and good evening."

.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," she greeted upon seeing her potions master open the door for her.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said with formality and opened the door wider to let her in. "You are ten minutes early. Come in."

She followed him to his office, but they did not stop there. They entered one of his private rooms: his potions laboratory. He went to Savelius's former work table and gestured for her to come. She stood beside him, facing the table and looking at the ingredients before them. Severus shifted to face her and she mimicked his action to face him as well. "Madam Pomfrey requested for two litres of Calming Draught. Given that you brewed that kind of potion in our class and yours was first class, I trust you will brew it without my guidance."

Hermione looked up to the wizard before her with respect and understanding to what he was saying. "I can do that, professor."

"It's 'Severus' this time, Hermione," he said gently.

"I can do that, Severus," she said again.

"Very well. However, I would not advise for you to use your textbook. Please use my own recipe. I am certain the result will be first class as well if you will just follow _my_ instructions." He handed her an old and battered _Advanced Potion Making_. She accepted it and opened the book. What caught her attention were the words on the first page.

 _This is a property of the Half-Blood Prince._

She tilted her head to look at Severus. "If I may ask, who is the Half-Blood Prince?" she asked with pure curiosity.

Severus met her gaze. "I am," he replied briefly. He turned around and marched to his own working table where a stack of papers was lying. He pulled a chair and picked a quill. "My mother's maiden name was Eileen Prince; she's a pure-blood witch who married a Muggle."

"A Muggle?" she asked in disbelief.

He smirked and looked at her. "Yes, Hermione. A Muggle. That makes me a half-blood."

"Your parents... are they still alive?" she asked, a bit hesitant.

Luckily, Severus did not make any negative gesture or facial expression. "I don't know if my father is still alive and honestly, I don't care. But Savelius told me that my mother is still alive and well. He used to visit her every year. He didn't say how you and him met my mother because at this moment, I haven't seen her since I turned seventeen."

She frowned, thinking about Savelius meeting Severus's mother. "How could that happen?" she muttered.

"My guess is that, you searched for her and made sure Savelius knows someone who is related to me by blood... in the future timeline, I mean."

"I know it's silly to ask," she began, wringing her hands together like a child. "But, aren't you angry knowing what I did... or am about to do in the future?"

Severus stared at her for a moment before giving her a reassuring smile. "How could I be angry, knowing that someone dared to enter my life and gave me a reason to live; gave me a son, a brilliant and good-hearted boy?"

She did not speak for a moment. Instead, Hermione looked down to hide her blushing cheeks. "I see," she replied.

Severus stood from his seat and in a matter of seconds, he was already standing in front of her. "Hermione?" he whispered.

She looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"May I touch you?" he whispered again.

Hermione's heart leapt and the butterflies were back. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded.

Severus placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down to meet her eyes. "The moment I _finally_ acknowledged and accepted Savelius as my son, I also accepted the possibility of... _us_ , building a special relationship in the future... when you are no longer my student."

She smiled appreciatively. "You are a complicated man, Severus Snape," she said. "But you're not difficult to... to be liked."

"You flatter me, Hermione," he said with a playful smirk.

She laughed. "And you make me feel... honored with your trust."

For Merlin knows how many minutes, they stared at each other like lovesick teenagers, smiling at each other. Neither can remember who moved first to get back to work.

 _._

" _Shake five Shrivelfigs_? The book says _'juice two Shrivelfigs_ '." Hermione frowned and looked up to call Severus's attention who was still marking essays.

"It's my own recipe, Hermione," he replied without looking up. "Just do it," he said but not unkindly.

Hermione, being a law-abiding citizen and bookish, begrudgingly followed Severus's own recipe. "This book hurts my eyes!" she complained.

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Are you implying that my handwriting is awful, Miss Granger?"

"Oh no, Professor Snape!" she said innocently. "As a matter of fact, I find your cursive handwriting... handsome."

"Handsome?" he asked, as if they were in class.

"Well, I was about to say 'beautiful', but you're a man," she teased.

"Do not flatter me, Miss Granger," he said nonchalantly and looked down again to mark essays. "Any _part_ of Severus Snape does not associate with the word 'handsome'."

"You're wrong," she replied in a sing-song voice while she continued working. "Savelius is a handsome boy and as far as I know, he's your blood and flesh."

"His mother's got good genes, then," he said in a dismissive tone.

"The _buck-toothed, bushy-haired_ insufferable know-it-all?" she asked with pure innocence.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Severus paused writing and dropped his quill. He approached her again and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "What for?"

"For insulting you before," he replied promptly.

She shrugged. "If it's any consolation, we've called you 'greasy bat of the dungeons' behind your back."

"No," he said. "They did... your friends and the other students. But you never called me names."

She frowned. "How sure are you, Professor?" she asked nervously. _How did he know I wasn't one of them who called him names?_

"Legilimency," he replied.

Hermione swallowed. She had Occlumency lessons with him for weeks. He had seen her memories.

"I am sorry and thank you," he said.

"Why are you thanking me, Professor Snape? You've thanked me thrice already just tonight and I already feel like a saint. Wherever hell is, I am sure it's frozen," she said with a chortle.

Severus eyed her intently. "Are you teasing me, Miss Granger?"

She was taken aback. _Good lord, have I crossed the line?_ She panicked deep inside. _Just because he trusted you with personal information doesn't mean you're already..._

"I'm asking you a question, Miss Granger," he said with impatience.

 _... friends,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I merely forgot myself. I thought we're already friends," she said and studied her shoes, much like when Professor McGonagall caught her and Harry sneaking from the Astronomy Tower in First Year.

"Friends," he echoed. And it was his turn to laugh. Hermione looked up with puzzled expression. "You look like waiting for me to take points from you, Hermione."

Hermione, instead of laughing, rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. "You scared me, Severus Snape!"

Severus was still laughing and grabbed her hand and pulled her unconsciously (or subconsciously, Hermione thought) to his chest. "Your reaction was priceless! I should've taken a photo and send it to Rita Skeeter," he teased more.

Hermione could not laugh along because she was too busy nuzzling her professor's masculine scent on his shirt. Feeling his hands wrapped around her waist, she also raised her hands and placed them gently on his back, to return the hug. And just like that, Severus stopped laughing. They were both frozen and the only sound she could hear was his heartbeat and breathing.

"Mum? Dad?"

Hermione and Severus suddenly pulled away from each other, grabbed their wands at the ready and searched for the voice. They found someone by the doorway of the private laboratory.

"Savelius?" Hermione and Severus said together and they looked at each other with confusion.

"Yes," the boy answered brightly.

Severus stepped forward. "Prove it," he demanded and pointed his wand towards the boy.

Savelius was not offended. Instead, he raised his own wand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A silver mist came from the tip of his wand and it circled around until it took the form of a dolphin.

Hermione rushed forward to meet her son and pulled him to a tight hug. "Oh, Savelius! What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again in three years!"

She felt his small hands around her waist and heard his sob. "I missed you, Mum."

She pulled away and looked at him with worry. "What happened? Why are you crying? Did something bad happened?"

Savelius wiped his tears and met her eyes; brown met brown. "I'll explain later, but I hope you won't hate me for this," he said.

"Why would we hate you?" asked Severus gently who also pulled Savelius to a fatherly hug. Savelius did not answer but hugged his father like his life depended on it.

"I'm truly happy that you are here with me, Dad," Savelius whispered but enough for Hermione to hear.

"The feeling is mutual, son," he said in a tone trying to comfort the boy.

"I was so afraid," he said and buried his head to his father's chest. Hermione reached for his back and stroked him like a little boy.

"Do not be afraid, Savelius. We're here. Take your time, calm down and we'll talk when you're ready," she said.

"Hey mate! How about me? My parents?"

Three heads turned to the doorway. A young boy about Savelius's age was standing there with a silvery cloak in his hand. He has sandy hair, heart-shaped face and green eyes which reminded Hermione of...

 _No, not Harry... Remus!_

"Sorry, mate," apologized Savelius with sincerity. "I was... I got carried away." He turned to his parents. "Mum, Dad, meet my best mate, Teddy Lupin."


	4. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Please read "SAVELIUS" chapters 1-9 before reading this story. Thank you!**

 **CHAPTER 13- TWO BOYS FROM THE FUTURE**

.

"What do you mean you're not going back and you're staying here for good?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Hermione, calm down!" said Severus beside her.

Hermione, Severus, Savelius and Teddy were now at the sitting room of the Potions Master's office, having tea. Savelius just started to tell them that he came back... for good.

"I told you, things did not go well in my time when I returned!" Savelius almost yelled and Hermione could see the frustration in his eyes.

"But just because it did not turn out as you expected, coming back here is the right thing! You're ruining your timeline, Savelius!" said Hermione heatedly.

"It's already ruined!" he yelled back.

"Enough shouting!" came Severus Snape's firm voice.

"Hermione, Savelius, both of you, sit down! You're scaring Mister Lupin!"

The mother and son obeyed and Hermione saw anxiousness in Teddy Lupin's face.

"I'm sorry," Hermione and Savelius said together.

"Son, what do you mean, your timeline's already ruined?" asked Severus seriously.

Savelius stared at Hermione with blank expression on his face. Hermione wondered if he's angry at her. When Savelius spoke, it was addressed to her, not to Severus. "I came back only to find out that my father was bitten by Nagini on Voldemort's orders at the Shrieking Shack during the final battle. My mother rushed and gave him the antivenin but she was too late. The venom has spread faster because he was severely bitten on the neck as the Dark Lord wanted to make sure he dies. It was unlike Mister Weasley's attack. The Dark Lord only wanted to _teach_ the Order a lesson, that's why he survived.

"I was raised as Savelius Granger and unlike when I first came here I discovered that my mother's friends know and accepted my parents' relationship. Harry Potter did not boast _this_ time. The only problem was, my father died even before he could marry Mum. Draco Malfoy was one of my godfathers. He was in love with my mother for a long time and he proposed thrice. My mother finally married him and became... _Hermione Malfoy_." Savelius spat the name bitterly.

To say that Hermione was shocked is an understatement. She was feeling different emotions at the same time.

Looking into Savelius's eyes, she could feel his frustration and feeling of helplessness. _He traveled and meddled with time to save his father. He spent a hundred days here with him... with us, thinking that when he returns, his parents are married and happy together. Oh my Savelius... Sweet Circe, what's happening with our lives?!_

Hermione felt her own frustration. If she was being honest, since she learned that Savelius's dot on the Marauders' Map says 'Savelius Snape' and not 'Savelius Granger', she half-expected to end up with her potions professor.

 _Well, I did not. I ended up with Draco Malfoy in Savelius's timeline. Why am I feeling disappointed? Am I disappointed because I ended up with a Malfoy, or because I did not end up with my son's father?_

"I thought, you have a good relationship with Draco and he raised you as his own?" asked Severus carefully.

"He did," Savelius said with bitterness. "He was a good godfather. But since I was sent her to meet you, to get to know you, were you expecting me not to hope that you'll be in my future? Dad, I spent a hundred days here, working on that damn antivenin to save you and when I returned, I found out that you're gone... despite of having that potion, you still died! I was still a Granger. Don't you understand? I was expecting to see you alive when I return! Not dead!" he practically yelled, but Severus did not look offended.

"But Savelius, what will happen now that you've decided to come here for good?" she asked.

"Simple. We will prevent _Voldemort,_ " he said the name with disgust, "from gaining power and taking more innocent lives. Teddy took Harry Potter's memories of the Horcrux hunting and final battle. I stole my mother's journals and other useful possessions. We will end this war sooner," he said with pure determination. Hermione realized that it was the same look she had when she decided to take all subjects in third year. It was like saying _'nothing can stop me'._ But Savelius was not talking about schoolwork. He's talking about war!

"Savelius! Do you realize that you're just an eleven year-old boy and you're talking about preventing a war?" she asked, a bit scandalized.

"Mum, I am from the future!" he told her. He turned to his left and gestured towards Teddy. " _We_ are from the future! We're better than Seers!"

Hermione was bright enough to understand. "Of course," she muttered silently.

"Son, if I may ask why you brought Mister Lupin with you?" asked Severus.

"He lost his parents," he replied. "He also wanted to meet them. I decided that I will not go back _for good_ without my best mate. We both wanted to be with our parents regardless of their age at this time."

Hermione slumped back on the couch. "Sweet Morgana. What will happen to us now that we're meddling with time..."

"I will have both of my parents. My father will not die and I will be a legitimate Snape!" Savelius replied.

"Merlin's wet pants! Son, you meddled with time for me!" said Severus in dismay as if he just realized it at that moment.

"And for my parents, as well," quipped Teddy Lupin.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other. "We must tell Dumbledore," said Severus.

"I am sure the boys are tired and want to get some sleep," she said. "Perhaps, we can inform the headmaster tomorrow?"

Severus shook his head. "I will inform the headmaster now and the three of you should get some sleep. Savelius, use your old room and share the bed with Teddy. Hermione, I'll escort you to your House."

.

Hermione woke up early the following day, though it was Saturday. She got a message from Severus through the locket that they will soon have a meeting at the headmaster's office and that she was invited for breakfast in his quarters.

Hermione dashed out of the Gryffindor Tower with Crookshanks, eager to get to the dungeons and see Savelius again. _And Severus as well,_ she thought. When she arrived at the dungeons, she found Savelius and Severus on the breakfast table, already starting the first meal of the day.

"Hey Mum, join us!" Savelius said brightly.

Hermione smiled at the young boy's aura. He looks so much better now, compared last night, she decided. Perhaps, several hours of sleep and rest helped a lot, plus, he's back here with his father.

"Join us, Hermione," said Severus who pulled a chair for her beside him.

"Thank you," she said meekly and scanned the room with her eyes. "Where's Teddy?"

"At the headmaster's office, meeting his parents for the first time," replied Savelius with enthusiasm.

"Really? Remus and Tonks are here?"

Savelius nodded. "Yeah. Well, we were up very early. Dad took Teddy and me to the headmaster's office. We kind of explained why we decided to come back... We also provided him the memories which he promised he will let you— our parents—watch, so you can understand our actions," he explained.

"When can we view the memories?" she asked with a pang of anxiety.

"You can ask Albus yourself later, after his meeting with the Lupins," replied Severus.

Hermione caught Savelius give his father a hopeful look. "Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora are not yet married this time and you called them 'Lupins'. Does it mean we're 'Snapes'?"

Hermione looked down to hide her blush, pretended that she found something on her porridge.

"Only if you want to," she heard Severus replied.

"Of course, I want to!" came Savelius's enthusiastic voice.

No one spoke for about five minutes. The three of them, Hermione noticed, were focused on their plates. Severus was holding the _Prophet_ while sipping his tea and Hermione pretended to read the label of the marmalade while eating her porridge. Only Savelius was smiling like he won the lottery.

 _He really looks glad to be here,_ she thought. When their eyes met, she returned Savelius's grin.

"I hope we could view the memories sooner. We've got to plan things carefully," she told him.

Savelius frowned for a moment, thinking deeply. "Well, I have few suggestions. You see, I spent a month there _back home_ , planning and making sure I'll be doing the right thing," he explained, sounding like an eager Hermione Granger. "I already told the headmaster about these suggestions and he promised to consider them once he's done viewing the memories and reading the journals. But now, I have a very important matter to tell you." He also turned to Severus's direction. Severus dropped the paper carefully.

"What is it, son?" he asked.

"Your mother... Grandma Eileen, she's at the Granger residence in Bristol."

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

Severus also looked surprised, but said nothing.

"Eileen Snape was a victim of hit and run when grandparents Grangers found her. They were about to bring her to a Muggle hospital but they saw her snapped wand. They suspected that she's a witch, so they decided to wait for Mum to return home to hear her opinion. Gran Eileen couldn't remember anything; it was like she has amnesia."

"How did we recognize her, if she couldn't remember anything?" she asked.

"You went to Ollivander's with her wand, for identification. He told you that the wand belonged to Eileen Prince, the mother of your potions professor," replied Savelius. "At this moment, she's staying with your parents for two months already and they decided to call her 'Emilia', until you informed Dad about his mother."

"Do you think she's safe with them?" asked Severus who was still in shock.

Savelius nodded. "Yes, she is. But soon, you will have to hide her with Mum's parents." He turned to Hermone. "Told you, even if I did not come back to meet my father, you'd still be coming here in his office; you'd still become friends because of his mother, staying with your parents."

Hermione remembered that moment Savelius was referring to. She massaged her temples, as if it would help her to think properly. _The Heavens have decided to bring Severus and me together, with or without Savelius's time-meddling,_ she thought.

"Mum, do you need a headache potion?" asked Savelius carefully.

She dropped her hands to her lap and faced him. "No. I just need to absorb all of these information you gave me since last night; so that there'll be a room in my thick brain for the Pensieve memories and journals."

Savelius's expression fell and he looked at her with guilt.

"No," she gently said, reaching for the boy's hand. "Don't feel _that_ way. I will be fine and to be honest, I am happy that you are here."

He nodded and forced a smile. "I just want a complete family," he said.

"And you will have what you want," said Severus beside her.

After breakfast, Hermione, Savelius and Severus chatted a bit about the other timeline and took their most comfortable and preferred places in the library. Later, each of them had a book for light reading while waiting for the headmaster's call. Severus was not in the mood to mark essays or brew potions because anytime, they can be called away. Hermione decided not to go back to the tower and seek her friends because her mind's still busy thinking of the events since last night.

 _Horcruxes. Voldemort's pieces of soul._

Savelius revealed that Teddy asked for Harry's memories of the Horcrux hunting with Ron and Hermione. Once all of the Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort can be killed like a mortal wizard... _So we only have to find the Horcruxes wherever they're hidden. But we're not yet of age... Hang on—_

"You've got to stop pretending reading."

Hermione looked up and turned around, only to find Severus standing behind her couch. She placed a hand on her chest. "You scared me! I did not even notice you left your chair," she replied.

He sat beside her on the couch. They were very close; their knees and shoulders were touching. "I'm a spy, Hermione," he simply said.

"Makes sense," she said and closed her book.

"Nice move," he commented, looking at the book in her hands. "You've been looking at the same page for ten minutes."

She looked around and noticed Savelius's absence. "Where's he?" she asked to change the subject.

"Playing with the little monster," he replied.

"Crookshanks?" she asked.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, as if asking 'who else?'. "You have to relax, Hermione. Do not stress yourself."

"I can't help thinking! We've got to plan to stop this war."

"I know. Luck is on our side, Hermione. Have faith."

She sighed, looking very, very tired. She felt an arm on her shoulders and the next thing she knew, Severus pulled her close to him. She placed her palms on his chest and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "Thank you for comforting me, Severus."

"To be honest, we should not be doing this," he whispered and he sounds pained. "But I cannot help it, Hermione. You _saved_ me from misery. You gave me two reasons to live my life and forget my horrible past... two reasons: Savelius and my mother."

Hermione's heart was melting, her ears are growing and the butterflies were back. She smiled. For a moment, she wanted to forget that he's her professor and she's his student.

Severus gently pulled away. "I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I forgot myself. You're still underage—"

"I'm seventeen," she cut him off.

Severus frowned. "Perhaps you mean, you're _turning seventeen_."

She shook her head. "No. Really, I'm seventeen. I started school at almost twelve because my birthday is September nineteenth." Severus nodded to let her know that he knows.

"In Third Year, I used a Time-Turner to attend to all of my classes. I spent an average of ten hours a day _back in time_ to attend two classes at a time and study. On weekends, I used to spend extra twelve hours to sleep and eat. I did that for ten months in Third Year. I lied to Harry and Ron when I told them that I returned the Time-Turner. In Fourth Year, I used it again to study and help Harry, but Professor McGonagall warned me that I shouldn't use for the Triwizard Tournament. I've aged nine months, so technically, my birthday is December nineteenth, nineteen seventy-eight. It's my _birthday_ today," she explained.

"Happy birthday," he whispered; his face only few inches away for hers.

She closed her eyes and half-hoping he would kiss her. "Thank you," she whispered back and made a sudden decision to tell Severus what she thought about earlier. She opened her eyes and saw Severus's peaceful face in front of her. His eyes were also closed. "After the holidays, I won't come back to school."

Severus's eyes snapped open. "Why?"

She leaned away from him. "If the headmaster would permit, I want to start with Horcruxes hunting. With the memories provided, I can easily track and destroy them. Voldemort will be weak as a mortal wizard without his knowledge. If the so-called 'Battle of the Department of Mysteries' will still happen in June to use Sirius and lure Harry, Voldemort can be killed right then and there."

"I doubt the headmaster will allow you to do that alone," he replied with a hint of displeasure.

"I can work with Remus and Tonks," she reasoned. "You will stay here and continue with spying. Make sure that Voldemort trusts you and he will not change plans. Keep Harry and Savelius safe."

Severus stood up and turned away from her. "You do not know what you're talking about! You can't just decide this instant," he said angrily.

"I didn't say it's my final decision!" she snapped. "I said, _if the headmaster would permit_. But surely, he will consider my suggestions."

Severus's back was on her. He did not say anything and Hermione decided he must be angry. With her Gryffindor courage, she approached him. She stood in front of Severus. "I'm sorry. I was just... tired. Exhausted. I can't help myself from thinking about this twice-damned war!"

"That's why you came up with the idea to hunt the Horcruxes and not coming back to school," he said plainly.

"Well I cannot _fight_ while I'm here with Umbridge acting like she owns the school!" she said firmly.

"Why do you have to hunt the Horcruxes yourself? Leave it to Dumbledore."

"I have to do something to help Harry!" she almost yelled. "Ever since I became best friends with Harry, I swore to do my best to protect him. And I'm also doing this for Savelius! I want him to be happy."

Her brown eyes were met with obsidian ones. She couldn't decipher Severus's expression. Was he angry? No. He wasn't scowling. Was he mad? No. More like disappointed and... confused? Helpless?

"You're driving me crazy, witch!" he said with a hint of heartache.

She frowned. "Severus, what are you—"

He leaned forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. He closed his eyes. "Hermione," he breathed to her. "I'm giving you a chance to leave. Run. Away from me. If you stay, I'm afraid I will do something we'll probably regret in the future... to kiss you."

Hermione felt like her heart wasn't in place anymore. She could hear her own heartbeat, but her heart was jumping. Her stomach was rumbling. No, not rumbling. The butterflies were back, she decided. They're flying inside her stomach. As if her hand has its own mind, she reached for him; placed her hand to touch his cheek. "Then kiss me," she whispered.

And just like that, Severus Snape's lips crushed to hers. The kiss was gentle and chaste. But Hermione's other hand moved towards the back of his neck and pulled him closer. She returned the kiss and soon, it deepened. Severus's hands traveled down to her waist and pulled her closer, against his body. Hermione did not protest.

 _I'm not going back after the holidays. I'm of age. We're at war,_ her mind reasoned.

 _I just want to be with him... the father of my son; the man whom I'm in love with._

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the realization and she pulled away which caused Severus's shock. "Hermione, I'm sorry!"

She shook her head 'no' and placed her hands on her temples. She's in love with Severus Snape! _Sweet Circe, what am I going to do? He's still in love with a dead woman, surely. Shite!_ She cursed in her mind.

"Hermione," he called gently and their eyes met. She could feel him entering her mind but it wasn't painful. He was gentle— as always. She couldn't hide it anymore. She doesn't have the strength at the moment to Occlude. She's too confused and jealous. When Severus finally pulled away from her mind, she fought her tears and walked away from him.

"Hermione!" he called before she could reach the door.

She stopped but did not turn around to look at him. "It's not what you think it is."

Hermione turned around and gave him a confused look. "Look into my eyes and you will find the answer," he said.

Hermione did. She looked into his obsidian eyes. Just like a Muggle film flash back, she saw it.

 _"Severus."_

 _He turned to face the old wizard. "Headmaster?"_

 _Albus smiled and Severus could see his eyes brimming with tears. "I am truly happy to see you slowly changing."_

 _"Pardon me?" he asked, confused._

 _He shook his head. "When you came in and asked for permission to leave the castle, I thought you're going to Godric's Hollow... to visit her. You've been doing that every year since she died. "Go on, my boy. Open your heart to your son and Hermione. Good day to you," he nodded and turned away to hide the tears falling on his cheeks._

The memory faded. She wasn't sure if Severus closed it to make her leave, or she really left.

"I'm following his advice," said Severus, breaking the silence. "I've opened my heart to my son. Now, I'm opening my heart to you."

She smiled—the crooked smile. She wasn't sure if they both moved and met halfway or she stepped forward and ran to him or he moved and grabbed her gently. She wasn't really sure and honestly, she doesn't care. What matters at the moment is that, she's snogging Severus Snape for the second time.


	5. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Please read **"SAVELIUS" chapters 1-9** before reading this fic. Thank you!

.

 **CHAPTER 14- THE TWO 'FAMILIES'**

.

They snogged like there's no tomorrow. No, they weren't in a hurry. They were slow and gentle. Severus's arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were clasped at the back of his neck. Severus Snape's kiss was addictive and Hermione decided that just like his hands, his lips and tongue are also skilled. _I could spend every day of my life kissing him,_ she thought.

 _CRACK!_

Hermione and Severus broke their kiss upon hearing the sound. It startled her and made her jump, but Severus's arms were on her waist. He did not let go of her despite the noise. They looked to where the sound came and found Savelius and Teddy standing there. Savelius was beaming like he won the lottery while Teddy looked at them nervously and waved his wand to pick the broken china tea cup on the floor.

"S-sorry Professor Snape, Aunt 'Mione," he said, stammering.

Hermione was surprised by how he addressed her. Severus finally let go of her waist but placed a hand on her shoulders.

"We should've knocked," said Teddy to Savelius in a low voice, but enough for the new couple to hear.

"No, that's fine," said Severus gently. "We should've warded the door. I take it that the meeting is over."

Savelius and Teddy nodded. "Yeah," replied Savelius. "Teddy was sent by the headmaster for us to join the Lupins."

"Very well. You go ahead and use the Floo," Severus told the two boys. "Hermione and I will be joining you there shortly."

"Right," replied Savelius, a huge smile was still plastered on his face. "Let's go, Teddy."

"Stop smiling like a lunatic, son," said Severus which earned a giggle from Hermione.

They did not move from where they're standing. They watched the boys emerge to the Floo and disappeared, shouting 'Headmaster's office'.

Severus turned to her and placed a finger under her chin. "This is not yet over," he whispered with a smile.

"Yes, _Professor,_ " she teased.

.

"Hermione? Severus?" came Remus Lupin's surprised voice when the pair emerged from the fireplace hand-in-hand.

Hermione smiled timidly to Remus, Tonks and the headmaster. "Hey, Remus! Good to see you! And you too, Tonks! Good morning, headmaster!" she greeted them politely, not letting go of Severus's hands.

Remus and Tonks both have shocked look on their faces. Hermione wanted to laugh. The werewolf was wearing his usual baggy and faded robes, very much unlike the one Severus is wearing- crisp and new. Tonks was sporting pink bubble gum hair and her Auror robes. Professor Dumbledore was in his usual purple with moon and stars robes with a matching hat. The headmaster's blue eyes were twinkling when it fell on Hermione and Severus's joined hands.

"I see you met our son," said Severus to Remus and Tonks; Hermione looked down to hide her blushing cheeks, pretending to check her shoelaces and squeezed Severus's hand discreetly.

Remus frowned, but Tonks smiled fondly at the boys. "Yes. Imagine, a Lupin and a Snape became best mates! How wonderful!" She even winked at Hermione.

"Are you two now an item?" asked Remus in a brotherly tone. During summer before fifth year- when Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys stayed at Grimmauld Place- she became friends with Remus and Tonks and it was like having two older siblings.

"Whatever relationship I have with Miss Granger is none of your concern, Lupin," said Severus, looking bored.

"Hermione is my friend!" he argued.

"Please, Remus," she pleaded. "I'll tell you about it when _we're_ ready. But I assure you, he did not force me. We both agreed to _this_ ," she raised their joined hands, "and I am _of age_ as of today because of my use of Time-Turner for two years."

Remus looked at her suspiciously and opened his mouth to argue. "Please, Remus," she said again.

"C'mon, Remus. Hermione's smart and it's not every day we get to see Severus holding someone's hand," said Tonks casually. "As a matter of fact, he's never had any witch before. If you're jealous, you know you can hold my hand, too."

Hermione chuckled, seeing Remus's blushing face. "Thank you, _Nymphadora,_ " said Severus in his usual professor-like tone.

"Don't. Call me. Nymphadora!" she said sternly.

Someone cleared his throat: Dumbledore. They all turned their heads to the headmaster. "Well, other matters, namely _personal relationships_ can wait. We have something to watch." He gestured at the waiting Peneive on his desk. "Young Misters Lupin and Snape, you may return to Professor Snape's rooms and wait until we're finished."

The two boys nodded and went to the fireplace. The adults- and one teenager, stood around the Penseive and bowed their heads. Hermione found herself at the headmaster's office. It almost looks the same, except that it was night time and the people-memory were all wearing sleep shirts; they were the four Weasley siblings, Harry, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

 _"What's happening with me?!" Harry demanded, standing in from of the headmaster._

This startled Hermione. She's never seen Harry behave like that before. Perhaps, he behaved like that in front of others, but not before her. She felt strong arms around her waist. She looked up and saw Severus beside her, holding her protectively, or rather, possessively.

 _Professor Dumbledore's back was on him and he was facing a certain portrait on the wall. "I can only guess," he replied without facing Harry. "In your dream, where were you?"_

 _"I don't know!" he yelled again and suddenly realized something. "I- er, I was the snake," he whispered and this caused Professor Dumbledore to turn around, but did not look at Harry._

 _"That's stupid, Harry!" protested Ron._

 _Harry met Ron's eyes. "It's true, Ron," he said quietly. "In my dream, I attacked Mister Weasley." He turned to Professor Dumbledore. "What's happening with me?!"_

 _"I am not certain, but we can discuss this in another time. We should rescue Arthur," replied Dumbledore urgently. He turned again to a female portrait. "Please visit your other portrait, Dilys. Make sure that he's brought to St. Mungo's._

The scene faded and next, they're in one of the rooms at Grimmauld Place; Ron and Harry's shared room. Harry was on the bed, curled in a fetal position.

 _"Harry? Are you in there? It's Hermione," called someone from outside the room._

 _Harry looked up and upon hearing the voice and quickly got off the bed to open the door. "Hey," he said quietly._

Hermione could see her memory-self's reaction to Harry's appearance but did not say anything. Hermione noticed, when Harry opened the door and the light came inside the room, that her best friend was a mess! His hair was messier than ever, he has dark circles below his eyes and his eyes were puffy.

 _"May I come in?" she asked._

 _Harry left the door open and sat at the edge of his bed. Hermione sat on Ron's bed. "What's up?"_

 _Harry met Hermione's eyes and started to cry silently. Hermione rose from the bed and sat beside him. Harry leaned his head on her shoulder like a child and cried even more._

 _"I attacked Mr. Weasley, 'Mione," he sobbed._

 _Hermione put an arm around his shoulders. "You didn't. It was Nagini, Voldemort's snake," she said comfortingly._

 _"But in my dream... I was the snake. Dumbledore knows it; that I'm being possessed by Voldemort. That's why he won't speak to me... since summer... and now he wouldn't even look into my eyes," Harry managed to say between his sobs._

 _"Shhh... Harry, don't say that. Maybe Professor Dumbledore has a lot on his plate right now. He cares for you. His number one priority is to protect you."_

 _"But..."_

 _"No more buts, Harry. I do not want to hear you blaming yourself!" she said firmly and pulled away gently so that she's now face-to-face with Harry. "You are NOT being possessed by Voldemort. You're strong and filled with so much love to be possessed! And if it's any consolation, Professor Snape provided Mister Weasley's antivenin. He will be fine!"_

 _Harry nodded and sighed. "Thanks, 'Mione."_

 _"Harry, we all care for you. The Weasleys and Remus and Sirius are your family. Please do not push them away," she pleaded._

 _Harry looked at her. "Is that why you came here? Did they ask you to come?" he asked, sounding guilty._

 _"Ginny told me," she admitted. "But I really wanted to come and see you lot. I want to give you my presents."_

 _"'Mione, can you stay for a night?" he asked._

 _Hermione bit her lower lip. "Harry, I'm sorry. I can't. Mum and Dad are expecting me to spend more time with them."_

 _Harry looked away. "I see."_

 _Hermione took the opportunity to reach inside her jumper and grab the locket._

Hermione and Severus both approached Memory-Hermione to read the message on the locket.

 _'I need Potter in here,' it read._

 _The Weasleys burst into the room led by Ron. "Hey! Dad's coming home today!"_

 _Hermione's face lit up. "Oh, that's great, Ron!" She stood on her feet to hug her best friend._

Visiting-Hermione noticed Ron's pink face and Severus growled.

 _Molly Weasley entered the room. "Harry, dear! Thank Merlin you opened up! Professor Snape is waiting for you in the kitchen, dear."_

 _Hermione pulled away from Ron and stepped back to touch her locket. 'He's coming'. And then she sent a new message._

 _'Sorry for keeping you wait.'_

 _'Fine,' came the reply. 'Are you done? Can you leave after I meet Potter?_

 _"Hey 'Mione!" came Ginny's voice. "Dad will be home before three. Wanna stay and wait?"_

 _"Sure," replied Hermione and turned to her locket again._

 _'I'll wait for Mr. Weasley.' And she sent another one._

 _'Can I stay until 3?'_

 _'Fine,' was the reply._

 _'Are you mad?' she asked._

 _'Obviously,' came the reply._

 _'Sorry.'_

 _'I'll make it up to you after 3,' she added._

"Is that your way of communicating?" asked Tonks who was also looking over Memory-Hermione's shoulder.

"Obviously," replied Severus.

"So, in an alternate timeline, you were already dating even before Hermione's done with her O.W.L.s?" asked Remus to Severus.

Hermione realized that they're no longer in the bedroom. The next scene was found in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and they all witnessed Severus Snape telling Harry he will have to study Occlumency.

"Albus, you should be the one to teach him, not me!" said Severus with a hint of anger when they returned to the headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore eyed the man beside Hermione for a moment and nodded. "I agree, Severus."


	6. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Please read **"Savelius" chapters 1-9** before reading this fic. Thank you!

And oh, by the way, **I love reviews, 'follows' and 'favourites'. :-D**

.

 **CHAPTER 15- DUMBLEDORE'S 'REGRET'  
**.

"In another timeline, I pushed Harry away," Dumbledore told them as he walked around his office desk. He faced the four of them. "Young Mister Snape told me that it won't help if I continue to ignore Harry. It will lead to someone's death."

"I think, headmaster," began Hermione, "Savelius showed us— me, Severus and Harry— that memory he's told you. Indeed, someone died." She looked up to Severus for support.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was thinking the same, Albus. Furthermore, that attack on Mister Weasley happened two days before the Christmas break of this year. Which means, it will happen soon."

Hermione looked at Severus questioningly. "The calendar on Albus's desk," he said to answer the question in her mind.

Dumbledore sighed. "You are right, Severus. We should hurry and watch more memories to plan ahead. If Tom is planning the attack at _where it's hidden_ , we'll let him. But we'll make sure that no one gets hurt."

"Headmaster," said Hermione again. "Savelius told me about the Horcruxes. I suggest, we watch first Harry's memories of the Horcrux hunt first, before the battles. We have to destroy his pieces of soul soon!" she said with urgency.

"Horcrux?" asked Remus.

"Plural, Remus," said Nymphadora. "Horcruxes. How many?" she asked Hermione.

She shook her head. "I did not ask Savelius."

"Headmaster, do you still remember our conversation about the Dark Lord's snake?" asked Severus.

Albus nodded.

"I suspect," said Severus, "that _she_ is one of his Horcruxes."

"Then let's move!" said Tonks. "Let's see the memories of the Horcrux hunting."

"We will, later. However, I have a meeting with Alastor," said the headmaster. "I will be gone for an hour. Have a break while I'm away." He gestured towards the sitting area. Professor Dumbledore walked towards the fireplace and before he could throw the Floo powder, Hermione stopped him.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked without any hint of unkindness.

"I just want to let you know what I'm planning. After the Christmas break, I won't be coming back here. Instead, I will start the search for the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. You see, I'm of age and…" she trailed off, looking at Severus over her shoulder and then back to the headmaster.

Albus nodded. "I can see the reason why, Miss Granger. We will discuss your plans after learning everything about the Horcruxes."

She nodded. "Thank you, headmaster."

With another nod and smile, Professor Dumbledore disappeared from the fireplace.

Hermione sat on the couch with Severus. Opposite them were Remus and Tonks. A pot of tea and tin of biscuits appeared before them. Hermione took two cups and poured tea for her and Severus. The wizard took it appreciatively from her. The new couple noticed Remus Lupin's look of disapproval.

"Mind your own business, Lupin!" hissed Severus.

"Remus, stop," whispered Tonks when Remus opened his mouth.

Hermione finished her tea. "I want to see Savelius. I think it's better if we return to your rooms," she told Severus.

Severus smirked. "I agree, my dear." He stood up and offered a hand to Hermione. She politely accepted it and they stepped on the fireplace.

"Hermione," called Tonks. "Can you send my Teddy back here?" she asked affectionately.

She nodded. "Sure."

Severus placed an arm around her waist and threw the Floo Powder. "Potions Master's Office!"

When they arrived at Severus's rooms, they found the two boys in their room. Savelius fell asleep on the bed and Crookshanks was curled up next to him. Teddy was reading a Transfiguration book Savelius held earlier after breakfast. Hermione happily announced to him that his presence was requested by his mother. He enthusiastically went back to the headmaster's office. Hermione and Severus snuggled on the couch. He was playing with her curls and eyes closed. Hermione stared at the fireplace, reminiscing how she ended up snogging her Potions professor.

 _Lily. He's willing to move on,_ she thought. _He's giving love another chance. I'm falling in love with him and it's not one-sided. Maybe he doesn't love me yet, but he cares for me._ She smiled to herself and unconsciously stroked Severus's arm. He shifted to face her and gave her a questioning look. She smiled and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"For giving me a chance to mess with your life," she teased.

Severus stroked her cheek. "No. _Thank you_ , Hermione. You gave me reasons to live my life happily," he said seriously. He stared to her chocolate brown eyes. "For the past two decades, all I thought about was to atone my sins; to protect my best friend's son and serve my two masters. I never planned anything for myself once the war is over because I was ready to die anytime."

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy and sadness in her heart. Jealousy for _his best friend_ and sadness for the life he chose. She tried to look away but Severus cupped her cheeks gently, as if he heard her thoughts. "No, don't feel that way," he whispered. "I thought I was in love with her, but she treated me like a _shite_. She never forgave me for calling her a... _Mudblood,"_ he said hesitantly. "One day, I'll tell you the biggest mistake I made that cost her her life. One day, when I'm ready. But you, my dear, you demonstrated how to treat your best friends properly and forgive them for being idiots. For years, I've seen you cry because of Potter and Weasley. Many times I wanted to wring their pretty little necks for treating you poorly. You're the brightest and most compassionate witch in your year and yet you ended up with two dunderheads who need you to revise their essays and don't know how to use a semi-colon." She laughed at this but did not take her eyes off him.

"I wish I had someone like you when I was younger— someone who wasn't vain and popular for her looks but for her brilliance and bravery; someone who is loyal and knows how to forgive an idiot friend; someone who's so full of confidence yet compassionate. I wish you were born earlier. I wish I was your best friend."

"I can be your best friend, Sev," she replied, squeezing his arms with her hands. "You and Savelius are my new best friends."

"I can live with that," he said. "I can only act like this in front of you and Savelius. I never discovered this side of me until the two of you invaded my quiet and less significant life."

She smiled. "We'll fill in the blanks," she teased. "Now that you've welcomed us into your life and your mother is still alive, we're one family. I hope you don't mind including my parents."

He gave her a crooked smile and his even-white teeth flashed. "I don't. But I must say, I am more afraid of facing your father rather than the Dark Lord."

Hermione laughed harder with tears in her eyes. "How could you be afraid of anyone more than the Dark Lord?"

Severus smiled at her reaction but spoke seriously. "I can fool the Dark Lord, you know. It's easy because my true loyalty is not with him. As for your father... I can lie easily, but I don't want to. One wrong move and he may throw me out of your house, wizard or not."

"So are you two a couple now?"

They turned their heads and saw Savelius on the doorway and rubbed his yes. Obviously, he just woke up. He walked towards them and sat on the opposite couch.

"You don't call her 'Hermione', Dad. It's 'Mia'," he said.

"It's my household nickname," she explained before Severus could ask.

"Grandma Eileen also calls her 'Mia'," Savelius explained. "And don't worry about Grandpa Granger. He'll be more pleased to know you're stealing her from the red-head Weasley."

"Savelius!" she shrieked.

The boy laughed. "Well, it's true. Grandma Granger knows you're harbouring feelings for your red-head best friend and Grandpa's not pleased because _Professor Snape_ told them that you always proofread his essays."

"Well, I may have fancied Ronald, but that was before," she reasoned and glared at her son.

"So, please answer my question!" said the boy. "Are you a couple now?"

"I... we, er," Hermione stammered but Severus cut her off.

"I have affections for your mother," he replied which earned a surprised look from Hermione. He turned to her. "I expect you to know that. I don't go kissing and holding someone's hand if I don't have feelings for them."

"Likewise," she replied thoughtfully.

.

Hermione found herself in Harry's memory again, visiting with Severus, Remus, Tonks and the headmaster. They took Savelius's advice to watch them by order of date. Now, they're in Harry's memory of collecting the Slytherin Locket in the cave. They witnessed how Professor Dumbledore opened the cave and drank the potion that protects the locket. They watched Harry struggle in making the headmaster drink. They watched how weak Professor Dumbledore became after drinking the poison and hallucinated. They watched the Inferi and the duo's escape.

The next memory was the scene at the Astronomy Tower.

 _"Harry, get Severus, please," The headmaster with blackened hand told the young wizard weakly._

 _"But Professor, I can't leave you—"_

 _"Harry," he whispered weakly. "You promised to do what I say. When I say 'run', you will run. When I say 'go', you will leave me. Now go and get Severus! Get your Invisibility Cloak!"_

 _Harry nodded and went down the stairs but his footsteps trailed off halfway. To the other stairs was Draco Malfoy, closely followed by three Death Eaters._

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Fenrir Greyback," Severus told them.

 _Draco looked over his shoulder with disgust and pointed his wand at the headmaster. "Draco, good evening," greeted Professor Dumbledore. "Alecto, Amycus, Fenrir."_

 _"Greetings, Headmaster," sneered Amycus._

 _"I do not know that you'll be here, Fenrir," said Professor Dumbledore._

 _"Can't miss this chance to hunt. Hogwarts is full of children," he said hungrily._

 _"Are you telling me that you attack people, especially children, even if it's not full moon? You disgust me!" Professor Dumbledore's facial expression matched his words well._

 _"Enough talking! Kill him, Draco!" hissed Alecto._

 _"Expelliarmus!" cried Draco and the headmaster's wand few out of his hands. It went on to the floor but no one picked it._

 _"Weak, just like his father!" scolded Amycus._

 _And then, they heard footsteps. Soon, the group were joined by Severus Snape. He stepped beside Draco and faced Professor Dumbledore, not minding the other Death Eater's snide comments._

 _"Severus... please," he pleaded._

 _Severus looked at the headmaster straight in the eyes and pointed his wand at him. "Avada Kedevra!"_

"No!" cried Hermione and moved forward, as if to rescue the headmaster but Severus held her by the waist.

"It's just a memory, _Mia_." Her body relaxed at the sound of his voice, calling her nickname. She was enveloped to Severus's arms and cried.

"We need to keep watching," said Remus.

Hermione stood up straight and they followed the Death Eaters and Harry.

 _"Snaaape!" called Harry when they reached near Hagrid's hut._

 _"Cru—" It was Amycus but he trailed off. He was stopped by Severus._

 _"No! Remember the Dark Lord's order!" he hissed. "Potter belongs to him! Go before the gates close!"_

 _The other Death Eaters ran, leaving Severus and Draco behind. "C'mon, Draco!" Severus yanked Draco who was now crying silently._

 _"Fight back, you coward!" Harry yelled again and raised his wand. "Expelliar—"_

 _But was cut off by Severus's non-verbal spell. Harry fell back on the ground, crying._

The visiting group continued to follow Severus and Draco.

 _"Hermione," mumbled Draco. "Where is she?"_

 _"In my rooms," he replied. "She agreed to stay there in my favour. C'mon, keep walking!"_

 _"But, Dumbledore... He's dead!" Draco said miserably._

 _"We promised him, Draco!_ You _promised him!" Severus hissed._

 _"I promised to disarm him. You promised to end his pain," he whispered._

 _"Yes. Now hurry and we have to report to the Dark Lord."_

Hermione's tears fell silently and she wanted so much to return to the headmaster's office, but there's one more memory they have to watch: the scene at the hospital wing.

 _"Dumbledore's dead. Snape killed him with the Killing Curse. I saw it. I saw everything," Harry told the Order members in the hospital wing and Hermione, Ron and Ginny._

Visiting-Hermione saw her memory-self let out a sob. _Memory-Remus came to her side to comfort her. "I know the truth, Hermione," he whispered. "He'll come back to you. For now, he has to go back to his other master."_

The memory ended and they

all went back to the headmaster's office. Nobody spoke. Hermione, Severus, Remus and Tonks sat on the couches and a pot of tea appeared again with a tin of biscuits. They all drank their tea silently. Ten minutes passed before someone finally spoke.

"Albus," Severus began and stood in front of the headmaster. "I may have done it in another timeline, but DO NOT MAKE ME DO IT THIS TIME," he said firmly.

Professor Dumbledore met Severus's eyes. "I won't my boy. I won't. Now that we are much more prepared because of your sons from the future, we can prevent deaths of innocent people."

Severus sighed contentedly and went back to Hermione's side. "Before we view the Horcruxes hunting, I suggest we should rest first and plan how to make Arthur Weasley safe on the night of the attack."

Severus, Remus and Tonks all nodded. "I shall call for a meeting tomorrow, just the four of us," he said to the three Order members. "But for now, let us take a break and enjoy the rest of the day."

Remus and Tonks bid them goodbye and went to the Floo. When it was Hermione and Severus's turn to leave, Professor Dumbledore stopped them. "Severus."

They looked back to the headmaster. His blue eyes were teary. "It may be foolish of me to say this _this_ time, but I _regret_ what I made you do... in the past and in the alternate future. Forgive me for making you feel like a pawn, my boy. But I truly and deeply care for you. I hope you know that."

Severus nodded politely. "Good day, headmaster."

Professor Dumbledore offered them a smile. "Good day Severus, Miss Granger."


	7. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **CHAPTER 16- TELLING THE GRANGERS**

.

 _How will you tell your parents that your future son— their future grandson— appeared from the future? Moreover, how will you tell your parents that the boy's father is your current teacher? And... worst, you're now an item because you're already of age because of the Time-Turner and you will not go back to school to search for Voldemort's Horcruxes to save the wizarding world?_

Hermione sighed heavily while staring at the canopy of her four-poster bed that Sunday morning. It's two days before the start of Christmas break; two days before they ride Hogwarts Express to London. However, Severus decided that they should tell her parents about Savelius and their knowledge of his mother's condition before her scheduled arrival at home for the holidays. They asked Professor Dumbledore's opinion and he agreed with Severus. He also offered his assistance in explaining to the Grangers and Mrs. Snape Savelius's presence.

 _Is there a book I can read to help me with this situation?_ she mused. If things will go well and her parents will accept Savelius— which no doubt they would according to Savelius— they will be sent into hiding with their grandson. Savelius will communicate with her through Severus. Professor Dumbledore already agreed with her decision to go on Horcrux hunting, but she will be with Remus and occasionally with the headmaster, on the condition that she will strengthen her Occlumency shields under Severus's tutelage before carrying out their plans. Severus, on the other hand, will continue with his teaching and spying roles. He will prove himself more useful to earn the Dark Lord's trust even more.

She was drifted from her musings when her locket warmed. She reached inside her sleep shirt to read Severus's message.

 _Breakfast with us?_ it read.

She smiled and happily hopped out of the bed. She collected some clothes from her trunk and went to the shower. Thirty minutes later, she walked out of her dormitory and made her way to the dungeons. To her surprise, Harry came out of the boys' dormitory and walked to the portrait hole. He was also dressed for the day.

"Harry!" she greeted.

Her best friend turned around and beamed. "Hello, 'Mione!"

"Where are you going this early?" she asked.

He smiled wider. "Professor Dumbledore asked for a whole day meeting," he said in a low voice. "He sent me a message through Dobby last night."

She returned his smile. "Oh, Harry! that's wonderful! I hope your questions will be answered this time."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm hoping the same thing, 'Mione. And I am glad that he's willing to speak with me now. Perhaps you were right; he was just busy and he will call me when he's ready to tell me what's happening."

She kept on telling Harry that over the summer and until recently because he was hurt that Professor Dumbledore was ignoring him. They only spoke one time: when Harry told the headmaster about the name 'Savelius Snape' he saw on the map.

"How about you? Where are you heading to?" Harry asked.

She smiled sheepishly. "To _them_ ," she replied and Harry made an expression that told her he knew.

"I thought _he_ left?" he asked.

" _He_ came back and my guess is, Professor Dumbledore will tell you about that."

They continued walking in the corridors and chatted for a bit until they had to part ways. Hermione later found herself in Severus's private rooms.

"Wotcher, Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers when she saw the pink-haired witch approaching her. She placed a hand on her shoulder as a manner of greeting but she pulled Tonks in a brief hug. "It's nice to see you, Tonks!" she said. Behind her were Remus and Teddy and the younger wizard was carrying a trunk.

"Hello, Remus, Teddy. Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Home," exclaimed Teddy. "Home, Aunt Mione! Mum and Dad are going to bring me to Grandma and I'll get to meet my grandfather!"

Hermione beamed and hugged Teddy. "Oh, that's great!" she said affectionately. "I'm happy for you." When they broke the hug, she ruffled his sandy hair. "Well have fun, then."

"Thanks, Aunt Mione." Teddy turned to where Severus and Savelius were sitting— on the breakfast table. "Professor Snape, er, I mean, Uncle Sev, thank you for the accommodation and for... everything," he said shyly.

Severus offered Teddy a small smile and nodded. "The pleasure is mine. Thank you for being my son's best mate."

Teddy smiled and his body relaxed. "Well, I didn't really had a choice, did I? He couldn't stand a day without me."

"Prat," said Savelius. "You're the one who can't stand a day without seeing me. You had to wait for me to turn eleven so that we could go to Hogwarts together."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Not true! You begged me to wait for you."

"Dunno what you're saying, mate," replied Savelius.

Hermione, Remus and Tonks chuckled and Severus smirked. "Teddy, come on. Let's not keep your grandparents waiting," said Tonks affectionately.

Teddy once again bid his goodbyes to the Snapes and Hermione. The Lupins and Tonks disappeared in the fireplace. Hermione sat beside Savelius (for a change) and joined the father and son.

"How are you?" asked Severus quietly, folding the _Prophet_ and sipping his tea.

She shrugged. "Nervous," she replied while buttering her bread. "How will you tell your parents that a boy from the future arrived and he's your son and their grandchild? Moreover, you're now in a relationship with your professor and not planning to return to school to hunt dark artifacts imperative in defeating the darkest wizard of all time?"

"Mum, don't go crazy," chided Savelius. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"They will be confused at first, and perhaps suspicious," Severus told her. "But they're your parents. They'll believe you. They will accept your decision and your son."

"But you two haven't experienced my father's temper, yet. This time, I am a sixteen-year old _girl_ in his eyes, even if we explain about the Time-Turner. He feels like it's every father's duty to protect their daughters in the best way they know how. If he knows that I am planning to do a part in defeating the Dark Lord, he would lock me in my room, witch or not!" she said with frustration.

"Mum," Savelius said calmly, placing a hand on her arm. "Like what I said, Grandpa Granger would be pleased to know that you'd end up with a brilliant and matured man, rather than a witless boy."

She looked into his eyes which are very much like hers. "Savelius, don't say something like that about Ron," she said with plea.

Savelius sneered, very much like Draco Malfoy's. "Fine."

"Come on, time is running," said Severus from behind and guided them to the door.

.

The Grangers live in a cottage in Bristol. William and Jean Granger, both dentists, have been living there even before Hermione was born. The cottage is located in a secluded area of the village; has large garden and a swing enough for four people. Hermione used to read books on the swing. As a child, she's not keen to playing with neighbours. She'd rather stay at home and read, or sometimes listen to music- a hobby she got from her parents. The Grangers, when not reading during their leisure time, loved listening to different pop, rock and acoustic bands. They would have tea at the back garden while the music is playing on their home cassette tape player. So, when Hermione arrived with Savelius, Severus and Professor Dumbledore, she wasn't surprised that the main door wasn't locked and the music was playing from the empty sitting room.

 _ **"Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.**_

 _ **Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be.  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly."**_

Hermione smiled and turned to Severus. She met his eyes and then her eyes fell to his shirt. He's wearing a white _The Beatles_ sweater and a pair of demin trousers. Of course, they left Hogwarts in Muggle clothes, hidden under their traveling cloaks, except for Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster temporarily left Harry with Alastor Moody in his office. Savelius, on the other hand hid under the Invisibility Cloak he brought from the future during their walk from the dungeons to the gates.

Hermione sighed happily and told the group to have a seat while she searched for her parents. She found them on the back garden, having tea with an old woman with pale skin, salt-and-pepper hair, square-shaped face and beetle-black eyes. _This must be Eileen Snape_ , she thought.

"Mia?!" her mother shrieked in surprise and almost dropped the teacup upon seeing her. Jean Granger literally jumped on her chair.

"Hello, Mum!" she practically ran to her mother and gave her a very tight hug.

"Honey, we didn't know you'll be arriving today," her father said. She pulled away from her mother's embrace and went to her father.

"Oh, Daddy! I missed you!" she snuggled to his chest like a little girl. _Who knows later, when he hears everything, he might be angry,_ she thought.

"I missed you too, Mia," her father said and leaned back to give her a better look. "I'm sorry, I hadn't picked you up."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, Dad. School's not yet over. I'm here to speak with you and Mum."

"Honey, is there something wrong?" her mother asked gently.

She bit her lip. "I came here with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape. They wish to speak with you, bu first let me introduce myself to our guest." She turned to Eileen Snape. "Hello."

The old woman smiled. "You must be Mia." She nodded. "I'm Emilia."

They shook hands and exchanged warm smiles. _Savelius will be pleased to see his grandparents again,_ she thought. "Nice to meet you."

After the pleasantries, they moved to the living room where the three wizards are waiting: an old man, a young adult and a boy. "Mum, Dad, er, Emilia, meet Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Savelius."

The two groups shook hands and she noticed that Severus couldn't help but stare at his mother. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Headmaster," said Jean Granger when they are all seated already. Hermione chose to sit beside Savelius and to her son's other side was his father. They're sitting directly across from her parents. The headmaster and Eileen were sitting on two wingback chairs.

"The pleasure is mine as well, Dr. Granger," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I hope our Hermione is not in trouble," began William Granger who was suspiciously eyeing Hermione, Savelius and Severus in front of him.

"Believe me, Dr. Granger, Miss Granger- Hermione- did not break any school rules and she is still the best in her year. I'm afraid we have several concerns that brought us in your humble home. But before that, I must ask everyone to please calm for some things we are about to discuss are... peculiar."

"Excuse me, Headmaster," came an old woman's voice. "I am not a relative, really. I don't want to be rude, but maybe it would be better if I take my leave."

All eyes turned to Eileen Snape; 'Emilia' for Hermione's parents. The headmaster smiled. "Oh, Madam, I believe you are a family and that you should hear this, too." Eileen Snape and Hermione's parents look confused, but to answer them, Professor Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you ready to begin?"

She sighed heavily and nodded. She met her parents' gaze. "Mum, Dad... In my third year, the Ministry of Magic provided me a device called Time-Turner. In Muggle term, it's sort of like a time machine. I went two or three hours back to attend two classes at a time. But being the hardworking student I was, I used it even if I wasn't attending classes. I used it to study in the library, to sleep and rest. Many times, there were two Hermione Grangers in Hogwarts at the same time. This continued in my fourth year. I used the Time-Turner for a total of twenty months; ten months each year and at an average of ten hours a day. I aged for nine months, making December 19, 1978 my _new_ birthday. So, I'm now officially seventeen."

"And seventeen is a legal age in wizarding world," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, honey. I can't believe it!" said her mother. "It means you'll be eighteen next year!"

Hermione forced a smile and then stared at her father. "But there's more to that, right, Hermione?" asked William Granger sternly.

She nodded nervously, hearing her given name, not her nickname, and turned to Savelius. "This is Savelius, Mum, Dad... He's from the future. He came here with the use of the Time-Turner, so he knows _everything_."

"He has your eyes," her father remarked.

Hermione swallowed. "He's my future son."

Jean Granger's eyes widened in amazement and Hermione guessed she's overjoyed for seeing her future grandson. Her mother's about to say something when her father spoke. "He looks a lot like your professor."

She nodded. "Yes, Dad. Savelius is Professor Snape's son."

"I want to know everything," William commanded. "Allow your son to speak."

Hermione turned to Savelius, as if asking if it'll be alright. The boy nodded confidently and faced his grandparents. "I am Savelius Draco Leontes Granger, born on the twenty-third of December, year Nineteen Ninety-Eight..."


	8. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **CHAPTER 17- THE SNAPES AND THE GRANGERS**

.

"Severus, will you stay for dinner, please?" she heard her mother say. Hermione and Savelius were playing Muggle chess in the dining room, being watched by her parents while Severus and Eileen were speaking privately in the living room.

Hermione looked up and saw Severus on the doorway, closely followed by his mother. He looked at her, as if asking if he should agree. She gave him a curt nod. "Of course, Jean. We'll leave after dinner," replied Severus politely.

"Fantastic!" Jean replied happily and walked the kitchen to continue cooking.

Hermione stood on her feet. "Mum, do you need help?" she asked.

Jean turned around. "Oh no, sweetie. Just sit back and I'll take care of everything!" And then she winked at her.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Her mother can sometimes act like a teenager, especially when she's happy and excited. She settled back on the chair. Severus took the chair beside her on the table. "I thought you hated chess?" he asked.

"I hate _wizard's_ chess, not Muggle chess," she replied and made a move on the chess board. Savelius was being coached by his grandfather.

"'Cause Mum thinks wizard's chess is barbaric!" came Savelius's voice.

"It is!" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Checkmate!" declared Savelius.

Hermione glared at her father. "Dad, that wasn't fair! I'm your daughter," she whined.

William Granger chuckled and clapped Savelius's back but turned to her. "Well honey, I'll tell you something... most grandparents love their grandchildren more than their own children. Grandma Granger used to take your side when she was still with us."

"'Cause I was a toddler back then!" she reasoned. She was the apple of her late grandmother's eyes and her death ten years ago devastated her.

"And I am sure that if she's still with us, she will be pleased to know that you gave her a brilliant, adorable and handsome great-grandson," her father declared. "Come on, kiddo," he said to Savelius. "I'll show you something upstairs."

Savelius and William went upstairs, leaving Hermione and Severus alone in the dining room.

"How's your conversation with your Mum?" she asked him.

Severus and Eileen spoke for like three hours, after Headmaster Dumbledore left them. Severus told his mother about their past just after they ate lunch. Meanwhile, Hermione, Savelius and her parents were catching up in the dining area. Her mother was elated the entire afternoon, listening to Savelius's childhood stories: his grandparents' stay in Auatralia; Eileen staying with them like a family member because of Voldemort's return; Andromeda Tonks being his babysitter and Teddy being his best mate. Her father wasn't pleased to hear that Hermione (in the future) ended up being a single mother; Savelius chose not to tell them about Hermione's marriage to his godfather.

"Wonderful," replied Severus, placing his arm around her shoulders casually, as if they're an old couple. "I decided not to tell her much about Tobias."

"Your father," she murmured.

"Yes. I shall borrow Albus's Pensieve and will show Mother some of my memories on my next visit. I'm afraid we have to delay our Occlumency training for two days."

"It's not a problem," she assured him.

"Did you tell your parents that you are planning to work with the Order?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied. "I decided to tell them on the first day of the Christmas break. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts tonight and leave them hurt."

"I understand."

She looked up to him and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling that they're too close to each other. _Merlin, I want to kiss him,_ she thought.

"Hermione?" whispered Severus gently.

"Yeah?" Her eyes met his with fondness.

"Do we tell your parents about us tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'll tell them after they hear about my plans."

He nodded. "Very well. I'll be there by your side when you tell them. Although I must tell you, your father's giving me piercing glares. I think he wanted to know the status of our current relationship."

She giggled. "Are you afraid now, _Professor_?" she teased.

"Why would I be?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione gave him a questioning look and waited for him to speak. Severus sighed. "Alright, alright," he admitted. "More of nervous; not really afraid. And it's not because my intentions towards you aren't good. It's only because, in my thirty-five years of existence, this is the _first_ time I'm facing my partner's parents. I never had a girlfriend; never had a partner. You see, it's my first time, dear."

Hermione laughed. Hard. So hard that she almost fell off the chair. When her laughter died, she faced Severus. "Are you telling me that I'm actually your first girlfriend?" He nodded seriously; clearly not amused. She went on. "Are you telling me that you waited for- what, twenty years? Oh, I am touch, Severus!" she teased.

"I swear, if you don't stop laughing and making fun of me, I won't speak to you for days, witch!" he warned.

Hermione stopped, but smiled and reached out for his hand. "Sorry. It's just that... I am amused."

"I am not," he scoffed.

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "Okay, I'll stop."

He gave her a content look and squeezed her hand which was holding his cheek.

.

"Well, that went well," said Savelius who was between them as the trio walked silently in Hogwarts grounds. It's almost nine in the evening and therefore safe for Savelius to walk without hiding under the cloak. "Told you, Grandpa Granger won't be a problem."

"Yeah, 'cause he doesn't know anything yet about my plans," she replied and looked up at the beautiful castle beside the lake; few windows were lit and the moon was shining brightly. She stopped waling to admire Hogwarts.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Savelius with confusion.

"Hogwarts," she replied with a smile without taking her eyes off the beautiful view. "Beautiful."

"I couldn't disagree," said Severus with equal affection. "It's my first real home; perhaps my only home."

Hermione and Savelius both turned to the older wizard. "As much as I love my mother, I couldn't stand my father so when I started my Hogwarts education, I preferred to stay on Christmas and Easter breaks. Hogwarts is the place where I felt safe, secured and comfortable. At home I was loathed by my own father, punished harshly for a little mistake and starved for days." His voice cracked and she could tell he wasn't really planning on telling them about his childhood memories. Perhaps it was a spur of the moment decision.

Severus turned to Savelius and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am glad that, even in my absence in your own timeline, you were raised in a _home_ by your mother."

Savelius grinned. "Hogwarts is my _third_ home. Second was at Teddy's and my main home is where Mum is; whether it's at Whitshire or in Australia. I'm sure that if only you made it, you'd have been the pillar of our home... in my timeline. But things are going to be different this time, right? We'll be a complete family!"

Severus did not say anymore but smiled and nodded. He tightened his hold on Savelius's hand, Hermione noticed and looked at their son adorably.

.

"Hey, 'Mione!" called Harry urgently from the corner of the common room that night. Almost everyone has gone to bed; only Harry and a couple of Seventh Years were left. Her best friend was sitting in his favourite armchair near the fireplace. He looks sleepy and exhausted which made him look worse with the oversized shirt and trousers she knew were Dudley's hand-me-downs.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted as she approach him. "You look tired," she remarked.

"It will happen tonight, Hermione," he whispered anxiously. "I haven't told Ron and I feel guilty for keeping a secret from him, especially when it concerns his Dad."

Hermione sat on the couch beside Harry's. "Well, we could not afford to tell him such thing. It's not safe. Hang on. How much did _he_ tell you?"

Harry's green eyes met her brown ones. "Dumbledore told me about the snake's attack and what's hidden _there_ ; what they're guarding- the thing that Voldemort wants!" he whispered. "And don't worry about my mental connection with Voldemort. Mad-Eye made me drink a potion used by some Aurors in training who are not yet adept in Occlumency. But I can't take it forever; only for few weeks. I have to start training as soon as possible."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Severus never told me about that potion," she said out of nowhere.

"'Cause it's a very rare potion and illegal to brew outside the Ministry. It's strictly for Aurors and Unspeakables."

"I see," she replied. "Why aren't you off to bed?"

"I'm worried about Mr. Weasley, 'Mione," he replied. "Where have you been?"

"At my parents' house," she replied without hesitation, knowing that her secrets are safe with Harry. But she cannot tell him yet about the Horcruxes. Hermione reckons he will insist in joining her if ever, instead of staying and waiting at Hogwarts. "We told them already about Savelius."

"Oh, yeah. Dumbledore told me that Savelius and Remus's son are here for good... that they lost their fathers in war. I'm sorry, 'Mione," he said sadly.

"Oh. Don't apologize Harry! It wasn't your fault."

Harry looks like he's about to protest and opened his mouth but Hermione gently placed her index finger on his lips. "Don't," she said. He nodded. Hermione decided to join Harry in the common room. Few hours from now, the Weasley children will be called to inform them about their father.

An hour later, Hermione and Harry fell asleep on their chairs. When they walked the following morning for breakfast in the Great Hall, there were no signs of their favourite red-heads.

.

The remaining to days at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry attended their classes and acted normally, not wanting to attract Professor Umbridge's attention. At night, Hermione still went to Severus's office while Harry to Headmaster Dumbledore's for his Occlumency lessons. On the third day, they boarded Hogwarts Express with their fellow students as if nothing peculiar is happening.

"Hey Harry, there's someone knocking on the door!" Hermione said.

Harry, whose back is on the compartment door turned around and blushed violently upon seeing it's Cho Chang who was waiting outside. Her best friend turned to her, as if asking what to do. She smiled and nodded, sat up straight to accommodate Cho.

Harry gently opened the door. "Hi, Cho," he said timidly.

"Hi, Harry. Er, are you um, busy?" Cho asked in equal timidness.

"No. Hermione and I were just talking about er, Ron. Come in." He stepped back to allow Cho to enter. The pretty Ravenclaw sat beside Hermione while Harry sat across from them.

"Hello, Hermione," Cho said.

Hermione honestly doesn't like the Ravenclaw for Harry. Maybe because she likes Ginny more. But Harry fancies Cho, not Ginny and she's his friend. Ronald, Harry's other best mate, already expressed his dislike for Cho only because she supports another Quidditch team. Hermione decided she wouldn't show any negative behaviour to Cho. And after all, Harry still ended up with Ginny, according to Savelius.

"Hello, Cho. How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm good," Cho replied. And then she turned to Harry. "I just came to wish you a Happy Holidays." She glanced at her. "And to you also, Hermione."

"Happy Holidays, Cho," she replied.

"Yeah, Happy Holidays," said Harry, his eyes full of adoration and Hermione smiled at this.

"So, you were talking about your other friend, Ron. I noticed the Weasleys' absence."

"Er, yeah. Their father had an accident at the Ministry. We were just worried, is all," explained Harry. "But er, anyway, what're you planning this winter break?"

"My friend Marietta's family invited me for New Year's celebration since my parents will be going to Japan for a business trip," she said.

"Marietta doesn't like to join D.A., right? She only joined because of you," Harry asked with a guilty look on his face.

"Yes," she replied and looked away. "Her mother is working at the Ministry."

"Oh, Cho," said Hermione with sympathy. "Are you going to be in trouble?"

Cho Chang gave her a surprised look, as if she wasn't expecting that from her. "Well, yes I think if she learns about it. But I really like D.A. and Harry's a very good teacher," Cho told her and glanced at Harry with admiration.

She placed a hand on the other witch's shoulder. "Well, if Marietta's not comfortable about it, you can tell her that you'll go on your own. In a nice way, of course... You can tell her that you're going to be fine."

"But she's my only friend in the group," she reasoned.

"Nonsense," she replied. "Harry's your friend. Right, Harry?" she turned to her best friend whose ears are now pink.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I mean, I'll be there for you, Cho. I promise."

The Ravenclaw smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

"And I can be your friend, too," she said. Once again, Cho turned to her in surprise.

"Thank you, Hermione. At first I thought I won't like you because you know... you always beat the Ravenclaws in your year," she admitted. "But you're always on Harry's side; always defending him, standing up for him. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Cho. Friends?" she offered her hand. She accepted it.

"Friends," she replied.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear, looking at her and Cho. Cho stayed and later on sat beside Harry and took a nap with her head on his shoulder. Hermione was eyeing Harry with a smile and her best friend was grinning like a fool with the prettiest Ravenclaw in his arms. When they arrived at the King's Cross, Cho introduced Harry and Hermione to her parents as her friends. When the Changs left, Harry went to Remus and Tonks who will be escorting him to Grimmauld Place. Hermione's parents are still on the other side of the barrier because they are Muggles.

"Hermione!" Tonks shrieked in a girlish way and gave her hug, almost carrying her off the ground.

"Hey! How's Teddy?" she whispered.

"Good! He's great. Mum and Dad are very happy to have him at home!" she whispered back excitedly. "Sometimes they don't even notice that I'm also at home."

They giggled. "My parents were the same. Although Severus feels like Dad's giving him piercing looks."

"Oh, poor Severus. My parents were asking me about Remus. I think he's a bit pressured."

"'Cause you're already in marrying age!" she said.

"And you'e not," Tonks teased. "Anyway, my Teddy's dying to see his best mate. Can we visit your place? I was about to suggest Grimmauld Place, but you know, the children will be exposed and we wouldn't want that."

"Of course! You may visit anytime! Severus is bringing Savelius tonight at my parents'."

"Wonderful! We'll visit your place tomorrow," said Tonks.

"Sure, sure. See you!"

With one last goodbye to Harry, Remus and Tonks, Hermione went to meet her parents in the Muggle world.


End file.
